UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Ramc95
Summary: -No sé donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitiré que te hagan daño- besó la cabezita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su túnica. Entro al portal donde un mundo diferente los esperaba. -Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero- susurró antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer.
1. CAPÍTULO N 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling de la Saga de Harry Potter y Len Wiseman , Patrick Tatopoulos,  
Måns Mårlind y Björn Stein de Underworld

User: Ramc95

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter & Underwood

Géneros: Drama, Misterio, AU

Categoría: Fanfic

Advertencias: Mpreg, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: —No se donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitire que te hagan daño— besó la cabecita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su tunica. Entro al portal donde un mundo difente los esperaba.

—Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero— susurro antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer del mundo mágico.

Capítulo N° 1 "Personajes"

Nombre: Lucian

Edad: 795

Nacido: Hungria

Cabello: Marron

Ojos: Azules

Raza: Lycan

Ex Novia: Sonja

Nombre: Severus

Edad: 21 Años

Cabello: Negro

Ojos: Negros

Raza: Mago, Mestizo

Género: Doncel


	2. CAPÍTULO N 2

CAPÍTULO N° 2

Severus entro a la Mención Potter y vio el cadáver de su antiguo enemigo, sus manos temblaron mientras subía las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, su única confidente, la que sabia su secreto fielmente guardado. Tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, lloro y grito como nunca. Un llanto lo saco de su trance y en la cuna color blanco estaba su sobrino, tomo a Harry en brazos y lo acuno llorando besaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. Aun con el bebe en brazos Severus salio de la Mansión, pensó seriamente en pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore pero el temor de que lo utilizaran o lo llevasen a una casa de adopción cernió su mente por lo que decidió introducirse en el bosque, estaba preocupado ya que su sobrino tenia una marca en la frente que era maldita. No permitiría que le hicieran daño jamas. Pronuncio un encantamiento y una especie de portal se abrió frente a él.

—No sé donde o a que clase de mundo nos lleve este portal Harry, pero no te preocupes, jamas permitiré que te hagan daño— besó la cabecita de un dormido Harry que no aflojaba su agarre en su túnica. Entro al portal donde un mundo diferente los esperaba.

—Esto es lo que necesitamos Harry, un nuevo comienzo. Empezar desde cero— susurro antes de entrar al portal y desaparecer del mundo mágico.

En otro lugar

La guerra entre los Lycans y Vampiros había terminado Lucian había ganado la guerra que duro cientos de años. Celine vivía en paz fue unas de las ultimas vampiras que quedó. Felizmente vivía con Maicol y su hija híbrida.

Todo era como antes lleno de vegetación, no había más armas, no más edificios, no más guerras todo era paz hasta que..

—Señor las patrullas en el bosque vieron a un intruso en el bosque—  
Es un vampiro?— No señor— Un convertido recientemente?— No señor— Entonces—.Lucian lo miro irritado

Dicen que lleva un extraño objeto en las manos ademas un bebe— Bien vamos entonces por nuestro visitante—Si señor. — 


	3. CAPÍTULO N 3

—Señor las patrullas en el bosque vieron a un intruso en el bosque—

—Es un vampiro?— No señor.

— Un convertido recientemente?— No señor.

—Entonces— Lucian lo miro irritado.

—Dicen que lleva un extraño objeto en las manos ademas un bebe—

—Bien vamos entonces por nuestro visitante— Si señor.

Todos los lycans se transformaron y siguieron a su señor, mientras se acercaban el extraño los atacó petrificando a algunos para seguir corriendo. Los Lycans corrían tras el pero este lanzaba palabras y los apuntaba con algo. Lucian cansado del jueguito lo mordió en la pierna causando que ambos cayeran por un barranco. Volvió a su forma humana y recogió al bebe que lloraba embuelto entre suaves ropajes le causó ternura el infante que por un momento se preguntó, ¿Como seria si su hijo hubiera nacido.

—Suéltalo— escuchó el gimoteo la voz del extraño que le supo a gloria.

—Porque debería hacerlo—

—Por favor— esos preciosos ojos lo conmovieron, tan hermosos que removieron sentimientos que no creia volver a sentir. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo N° 4

—Suéltalo— escuchó el gimoteo la voz del extraño que le supo a gloria.

—Porque debería hacerlo—

—Por favor— esos preciosos ojos lo conmovieron, tan hermosos que removieron sentimientos que no creia volver a sentir.

—Como se yo que es tuyo—

—Es Mío— gimoteo el extraño. —Por favor— intentando levantarse. —Dámelo— el bebé divertido de toda la sircunstancia le hacia manitos al extraño para agarrarse cuello.

—Es Mio— dijo fieramente el extraño. —Devuelvem... ¡Ah!— el grito desgarrador hizo llorar al bebé que inquieto quería regresar a los brazos de hermoso extraño mientras éste se retorcía en el suelo.

—Que me pasa— gimoteaba y lloriqueba de dolor. Lucian no podía dejar pasar esos fieros que se parecían tanto a su antiguo amor y tomó una decisión pués no podía negar la atracción que sentía por el chico que se retorcía en el suelo.

—Es la mordida de un Lycan, el veneno te está atando—

—No. No. No— veía repetir y gemir de dolor al chico.

—No. Ahora quien cuidará a mi Harry. Quién lo mantendrá a salvo. No puedo morir soy lo único que tiene— lloraba tocando la cabecita del bebe. Lucian sonrió ante la actitud maternal del pelinegro.

—Haremos un trato—


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo N° 5

—Haremos un trato— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya el extraño le habia interrumpido aceptando la aún no mencionada propuesta a pesar del indescifrable dolor. Lo miraba con esos preciosos y fieros ojos.

—Bien el trato será que te conviertas en lycan, pero a cambio de la inmortalidad que te doy. Tu seras Mío para siempre. Mío. Mi Omega. ¿Que dices Pequeño?—

—Sí— dijo el extraño agonizando

—Bien. Te dolerá mucho más, hasta gritaras de dolor pero creeme solo será un momento, después de eso, no habra mas dolor para tí ni tu hijo— y como lo dijo, gritó y lloró por un breve momento. Pornlas dos mordidas que recibió.

La Primera

Para convertirlo en lycan

La Segunda

Para convertirlo en Omega

Una mordida perfecta en la base del cuello

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir el cambio riguroso de género y especie, moldeando su cintura, afirmando perfectamente sus caderas, encogiendo un poco su cuerpo, casi feminizandolo casi todo de el cambio, el shock hizo que su cuerpo y mente no resistiera y fue arrastrado al sueño obligatorio cayendo desmayado. El bebé en el pecho del moreno daba palmaditas intentando levantarlo.

Lucian sonrió para levantar al precioso Omega que yacía en el suelo con el adorable bebé que yacía fuertemente agarrado a la tunica del moreno. Regresó con su manada y los petrificados que lo esperaban en la cima de la colina. Regresaron al hogar y llevo a su futuro consorte a su alcoba.

Empezó a jugar con el inqueto bebé hasta que su Madre despertara. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo N° 6

El precioso chico abrió los ojos algo aturdido

—Donde estoy—

—En tu nuevo hogar— abrió estrepitosamente los ojos. El moreno bajó la mirada algo temeroso. —Que sera de mí de ahora en adelante—

—Tu eres Mío. Mi Pareja. Mi Omega—

—Dejame ver si escuche bién. Dijiste O... Omega?—

—Sí. Claro que sí— según leyó en los libros de la biblioteca mágica. O.. Omega. Unas pequeñas manitas lo sacaron de sus recuerdos.

Sonrió. Tomo a su sobrinito que lo miraba con una sonrisita mostrándo sus encias. Beso todo el rostro del bebe causándole una risa estruendosa.

Lucian observaba la escena enterncido con una media sonrisa. —¿Quien es el padre. Como se llama?— preguntó lucian sacando de la escena a Severus que puso al bebe en la cama y lo arrullo.

—Su Nombre era James. Lo Mataron, por eso huí con Harry. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que intentaran algo contra el— dijo señalando al regordete bebé que estaba dormido en la cómoda cama.

—Ahora Harry también es mi hijo y solo eso debe saber que yo soy su Padre así como tu eres su Madre—

—Pero, yo no soy su Madre— A.. Alfa

—Que demonios tratas de decirme?—  



	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo N° 7

-Que demonios tratas de decirme?-

-Bueno yo *trago nervioso* soy... es decir. Su Madre fue mi Amiga y por ende lo considero mi sobrinito. Ella también murio junto a James, fueron asesinados por un Mago muy poderoso, un mago oscuro-

-Voldemort?-

-Si, como conoces su nombre-

-Un mago llamado Merlin me contó sobre muchas cosas que habrían de pasar en tu mundo. A decir verdad el nos alludo a ganar ésta guerra-

Severus estaba conmocionado por lo que escucho. Su Alfa conoció a Merlín. Si Merlín fue el primer mago y ellos se conocieron entonces eso quiere decir. Que este hombre en frente tiene miles de años. Que puede ser el primero de su raza por ende poderoso. Su mente profesaba la información. Talvez el trato no seria tan malo después de todo.

-Me protegeas. Si vienen a latimarme e igual a Harry? -

-Sí. Eres Mío y ese bebe. También- dijo para levantar a Severus con una mano enroyada en su esbelta cintura.

\- Hice un buen trato- cerró los ojos para luego recibir su primer beso. El mismo que robo su aliento. Que encendió y exito en gran manera. Su piel se erizó y un involuntario temblor apareció. Sus ojos se empezaron a bidrear y algo desconocido en el empezó a rodar por sus muslos.

De pronto el olor del Alfa hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran y que sus rodillas temblaran. Tenía unas ganas de tocar esos pectorales bien definidos pero no se atrevió, el miedo de hacer lo indebido de ser rechazado, de no hacerlo bien lo carcomio por un momento, pero las palabras dichas por el Alfa lo sacaron del transe

-Adelante. Tócame. Se que quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Porque yo no me detendré, te are Mío-  



	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo N° 8

Su bebé fue llevado por un inmenso hombre de piel oscura. La preocupación sernia su rostro.

—Tranquilo Nuestro Bebe esta bien cuidado y asalvo. El es mi mano derecha—

—Ahora continuemos— dijo el Alfa, para tomarlo de las axilas y subirlo a su regazo obligando al menor a enroyar sus piernas. Fue desvestido en un segundo.

El Alfa beso profundamente al Omega dejándolo sin aliento. Se tiró en la cama con el Omega en su regazo. Que lanzo un gemido de la impresión, la calentura de su cuerpo no lo dejaba pensar cuirdsmente. Solo deseaba sentir el tacto del Alfa, sentirse suyo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

El Alfa besaba su cuello abrumandolo de placer, las manos recorrieron su cintura hasta su pene masajeandolo, otra mano recorrió su muslo lentamente hasta llegar a la zona preparada para recibir. Sintió el placentero pinchazo que ocasionó la entrada de un dedo en su cavidad. Que no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo.

Su Alfa río divertido ante tan preciosos evento, e inserto un segundo dedo mojandolo con el lubricante natural del moreno.

Ubo una protesta que se le hizo tierna al alfa cuando retiro los dedos, y se levantó ante la ruborizada mirada del Omega. Se desbistio completamente.

Una carcajada se le escapó al Alfa al ver la cara asombrada del Omega al ver su pene. —No tendrás la intención de meter eso en mi. Verdad—  
—Es demaciado grande—

A pesar de la fiebre y la insaciable necesidad de ser poseído. Severus se negaba a que el Alfa metiera eso dentro. Lo iba a partir. Si lo hacia de seguro que no podría caminar al menos por unas semanas.

Un beso callo las protestas, gemidos y quejidos que salían de los labios del menor. Un camino de besos bajaba lentamente llevándolo a otro mundo. Llegando hasta su pene donde recibió una pequeña lamida, consiguiendo un grillo, siguiendo el juego, sus piernas fueron abiertas.  
Inserto su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, degustando su sabor.

Entendiéndose por el exquisito olor. El Omega lloraba de placer sosteniéndose fuertemente de las sabanas, arrugsndolas mientras se corría por segunda vez.

Todo pasó inesperadamente. Sintió ese grueso pene entrar, casi ahogándose, se arqueo mientras las manos del Alfa apretaban firmemente su bella cintura.

Cierto dolor lo invadió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que un abrumador placer lo sustituir, recibiendo las primeras estocadas suaves que lo dejaban deseando más, el ritmo aumentó hasta pareser salvajes.  
—Ah. Mmnm más, mas— eran los constantes ruegos por parte del Omega que se ahogaba en placer. Llorando del mismo.

Una corriente eléctrica surco su espina dorsal hasta alojarse en su pene, y el cual era bombeado por su Alfa.

—Aaha Al.. Alfa. Creó que—

—Si. Yo también— respondió roncamente . Alentando los embistes. El nudo lentamente se fue formando hasta que estuvo trabado dentro del Omega al tiempo que lo marcaba mordiendo su cuello.

El Omega se corrió por última vez al recibir la marca de su Alfa. Desmayandose por el placer y el dolor.

Pd: Échenle un ojo a mi fic "De Quién es? "  
Gracias por leer éste capítulo Nós leemos en el próximo 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo N° 9

Cuando era joven, fue reclutado por Dumbledore junto con algunos de sus compañeros para unirse a la orden del fénix. Tuvieron que unirse a el que no debe ser nombrado. Se convirtieron en mortifagos por dumbledore y le informaron de los planes de voldemort.

Pero lo que no pudieron prevenir fue la muerte de los Potter y el inculpamiento de el terrible crimen que recayó en las manos de su esposo.

Se habían casado cuándo aún estaban en Howarts, fue el mismo Dumbledore quien los habia casado. Su relacion fue hermosamente secreta pero nada duraba para siempre.

Ahora su amado Sirius Black habia sido enviado a Ascaban y estaba destrozado. Decían que todos habían muerto y que las maldiciones habian sido tan fuertes que el pequeño de los Potter no habia resistido y lo habia destrozado encinerandolo por completo. No había quedado nada del pequeño. Sumando su desgracia su mejor amigo y hermano de casa habia desaparecido.

Hace dias habia recibido un hechizo por lechuza. La letra que contenía era inconfundible. Su hermano habia abandonado el mundo mágico.

Una lechuza habia llegado habian unas cuantas palabras de su cuñado. Limpio su rostro lloroso y se volvió serio para convertirse en odio. La loca (zorra) de bellatrix lo habia descubierto y le habia dicho al amo. Las palabras solo podían

Bellatrix te descubrió Huye. Cuidense Los quiero mucho

En la mancion sonó la alarma. Las barreras habian sido rotas. El miedo invadió todo su ser

Tomo la poción y la arrojó. Escuho las pisadas cerca de la habitación y la risa histérica de la traidora de Bella.

Miró por ultima vez la habitación, tomó una fotografía y entró al portal.

"Talvez tengas razón Severus. Tengo que empezar de nuevo" 


	10. Capítulo 10

En una Mansión se escuchaban gritos de un chico que era nada mas que Regulus Black. Se retorcía en el piso siendo victima del hechizo de tortura que el no deve de ser nombrado aplicaba en el.

Los mortífagos observaban aquella escena con complasensia menos los infiltrados por la orden del fénix.

—Sabias que era el traidor— siseaba con veneno el amo y señor.

—No— Gritó con horror el menor de los Black —Por favor Señor. Yo no lo traicionaría jamás—

—Bien. Pruébelo— dijo Voldemort

—Quitate la Ropa. Muestrame tu marca y luego ofrecete a mis hombres—

Así lo hizo y enseño la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. —Y.. Yo me ofrezco ustedes. Hagan lo que quieran conmigo— dijo cerrando los ojos humillado. Temblando ante su desnudez.

Perdóname hermano. Jamas pense que sería humillado asi penso

Su rostro fue levantado por la varita del oscuro. —Pensándolo bién. Llevenlo a mis aposentos. La pasaremos bien ahí... no crees?—

Regulus abrió los ojos grandemente. Preferia ser tomado por los mortífagos. Sabia lo cruel y sádico que era su "amo". Una vez le llevaron a tres brujas y las habia destrozado por placer. —P.. Porfavor N..No—

El grito que pego al ser alcanzado por la maldición erizo los bellos de hasta los mas frios Mortífagos.

—Fennir llevo al pobre de Regulus a las habitaciones de Voldemort—

—Alguno de ustedes quiere traicionarme?— dijo venenosamente riendose


	11. Chapter 11

Raze salió con el pequeño bebe. Los demás lycans lo veían escépticos. Algunos ni se atrevieron a acercarsele. Donde lo vieran era descomunal.

Una diminuta casi invisible se asomó en su rostro como una sonrisa. El bebe en sus musculosos brazos dormitaba ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Aquel cachorro le hizo bagar en sus recuerdos. Cuando vivía en sus tierras en África hace miles de años.

Siempre fue distinto, su fuerza descomunal y su físico. Vago herido por muchos años hasta que fue capturado por los chupa sangre. Lo enterraron en el mundo más, conoció en esas mazmorras al que se convirtió en su amigo y el que le dio un propósito para quedarse. Una Manada. Una familia a la cual no esta aun acostumbrado.

Vio con ternura a un hermoso bebe bostezar y todas sus barreras se rompieron. Sonrió muchísimo, dejo salir una carcajada.

Estaba decidido. Seria el protector del cachorro de Lucian.


End file.
